Adolescence
by Patissier
Summary: Twins? No. Mirror images? Perhaps. Soul mates? Definitely not, right? Rin and Len are childhood best friends who grew up with each other as neighbors. Now, they enter into their 15th year of life, as well as first year of high school. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**A/N: **HEY GUYS. Ariel speaking. So after three+ years, I decided to come back to with a renewed muse for writing. I really don't have much to say, but I do hope you all enjoy my stories! I have fun writing them, so hopefully they aren't dreadfully boring to someone else. /scratches side of cheek. n_n; So yes, here's my first story coming back to FF. If I do things in the wrong order or something, please tell me. I'm fully open for _constructive _criticism too, so please don't hold back! Here we go!

Uhm, I don't own VOCALOID.

**Full Summary: Twins? No. That wasn't right. Mirror images? Perhaps. Soul mates? Definitely not, right? Rin and Len are childhood best friends. They grew up living next door to each other with different families, playing every day and attending school together. Now they enter their first year of high school, and begin to go through the highlight of their teen years together. How will their relationship change, can they make it or break it by the end of their three years? LenXRin, and other pairings here and there.**

* * *

><p><span>Len's POV:<span>

_Crap, crap, crap. I'm late for school! Why did this have to happen? I can't believe I woke up late on the first day of high school. I can't believe Rin didn't wake me up either! She just went ahead and left me at home! I'm gonna make her regret it with my awesome noogie of doom later. Ugh, I didn't even get to eat breakfast either, I'm starving. Oh, I see the gates in view. Wait a second, was that the school bell I just heard going off? No! No no no! I'm almost here, wait. "WAIT, DON'T CLOSE THE GATES. WAIT!"_

"...Len."

_Is someone calling me?_

"...LEN!"

All of a sudden I feel something soft being thrown over my head, my eyes shoot open to see white. Wait, where am I? I take the pillow and remove it from my face, drowsily eyeing my surroundings. Wasn't I at school just now?

"Len, wake up already! We're gonna be late!"

I look towards the source of the voice. A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with hair clips securing her bangs is laying on top of me, wearing a fresh high school uniform.

"...Rin?"

"Yeah. Are you still dreaming? Hurry up!"

I sat up as she slid off the bed and threw my uniform at me before leaving and shutting the door behind her. She always came over every morning to wake me up since we were kids, regardless of whether or not we had school. I held my forehead in my palm and yawned. _The hell, all of that was a dream? I hate those realistic dreams. Now I'm all thrown off my muse._

I stand up and stretch, taking off my pajamas while I was at it. I look into the mirror and smirk as I got dressed. I button up the buttons of my navy blue blazer. _High school, huh? _I'm actually pretty stoked about it! I comb through my bangs, making sure they weren't too riled up. Of course I wouldn't put this much effort in if it was a normal day, but today was special.

I leave my room and race down the stairs, slinging my bag along. I followed the delicious smell of pancakes to the kitchen and raced in, grinning.

"G'morning mom, dad! Yo, Rin." I sat down and grabbed a fork before devouring my food. I paused for a second and looked up at Rin. She had reached over and began fixing my tie.

"Geez, you suck at this. You can't even call this a good attempt!"

I stuck my tongue at her and bonked her on the head lightly. I couldn't deny what she said though, truthfully I just tied the troublesome thing into a knot around my neck. I looked down and took a good look at her uniform, and grinned at her when she finished and sat back down into her seat.

"Heeh. You actually look like a girl, Rin!" It took her a few seconds, but it was amusing to see her face flush from anger after staring at me blankly.

"Stupid Len!"

I began laughing. It's not like I lied, she looked pretty nice in her uniform. She's so fun to tease sometimes, I swe-"HEY!"

She just stole some of my pancake! I glared at her, but she only laughed and stuck her tongue at me in response. _How not cute of you._

Rin's POV.

Hmph, what was he thinking? Always teasing me like that, it's so uncool. Mm, these pancakes sure were good though. Len's mom always made the best pancakes. I pour more syrup over my share and eat the last of my pancakes. Looking at the clock, I figured it was time for us to go. I stood up to wash my dish, but wait. Before that. A sly grin takes over my face as I take my finger and dip it into whipped cream before smearing it across Len's nose.

"HEY. What are you doing?" Laughing, I ignored him and made my way over to the sink.

"Rin dear, you really don't have to wash the dishes. You two just make your way over to school."

I smile warmly at her and shook my head. Cooking wasn't the only thing his mom was good at. She was overall, the perfect mother.

"No, no Mrs. Kagamine. Please. I always intrude every morning so this is the least I could do."

She gave me a look of protest but I just grinned at her and continued washing. After I was finished, I poured a cup of coffee that had just finished brewing and brought it over to his dad who was sitting on the couch, reading his newspaper like he did every morning.

"Here's your coffee after breakfast, Mr. Kagamine."

"Ah ah, thank you Rin. You're a great help." He smiled at me and I nodded in return before making my way back over to Len.

"Hmph. Such a goody-two shoes, Rinny." He smiled slyly at me and I pulled on his ponytail in amusement.

"Hmph! What did I say about calling me that?" I pouted , then laughed at his pained expression before letting go.

"Come on, let's go let's go. We're gonna be late." I waited for him to finish up his toast and put himself together before running to the front entrance. As we put on our shoes, we turned back and recited our line in unison. "We're off!" I smile and turn my back as they waved us off, and made my way out the door.

Normal POV:

For these two, that was a typical morning in their lives. It was everyday routine for Rin to come over to Len's house in the morning. Help around the house, doing what she can. Just like a perfect daughter in the perfect household. Of course, they were anything but siblings, even though that would've been hard to believe if you just met them. After all, they did share similiar features and the same last name. They definitely weren't married either. To put it simply, Rin just loved everything about Len's family and treated them as her own.

"Hey Len, do you think we're gonna get Miku or anyone in our class? Do you even think we'll get some classes together?" Rin looked up at her best friend curiously, kicking a rock along as she walked.

Len looked back at her before crossing his arms behind his head, swinging the schoolbag back and forth. "I dunno. I have a feeling we might get Kaito in our classes though. For some reason he's everywhere."

He stuck a tongue out and Rin laughed. True enough, the ice-cream loving boy always seemed to be everywhere they were. At times it was pretty funny, but then sometimes it was just weird.

"Heeey, you two! Rin, Len!"

Ah. Speak of the devil. The two turned back with bored looks on their faces as Kaito ran up to them, smiling an idiot. After a few seconds they both laughed and greeted him.

"Goodmorning!" "Yo, Kaito."

Following closely behind was Meiko. Rin's eyes sparkled and she hugged the brunette.

"Goodmorning Meiko! Wow, you look so old and sophisticated in your uniform! I haven't seen it in ages!"

Meiko chuckled and patted Rin on the head, being careful not to crumple her trademark ribbon.

"You two look pretty good yourselves. Congrats on being highschoolers."

Rin beamed up at Meiko and trailed happily along. Kaito and Meiko were one year older than the two blondes, but they attended the same middle school together before they graduated. Even though their personalities were different from each other, they often found themselves together on more than several occasions.

Rin eyed them oddly and shrugged to herself. _Opposites attract, I suppose._

They continued to walk at a steady pace, joking around and catching up after having not seen each other over the break. About 15 minutes later, they could see the gates of the school in all it's glory. Meiko and Kaito turned back to the two and flashed a grin at them before running ahead. "You kids go ahead to the entrance ceremony, we're gonna go see our other friends!"

Rin and Len looked at each other and sighed. By friends, they probably meant Miku and Mikuo. Probably others too but, they'd meet them in due time. They turned to each other once more and grinned.

"Let's go, Rin!" "Right!"

With that, the two of them raced off to the entrance ceremony, anticipation and excitement flowing through them as they began their first day of high school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, that was my first chapter! The introduction, at least. Yeah. What did you guys think? Reviews would be much appreciated and once again, I apologize for any mistake I might have made. See you guys soon! n_n


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay! So, second chapter. Thanks for the review, Anondesu! It made me happy. :D So let's see. Any notes, any notes...hm. Oh. As far as the classes go, I might gave made a mistake by putting them into class 1-3. I can't remember how the classrooms were split up in Japan. It was either 1-x or x-1 though...yeah.

Also, Kaito's the only one that's going to call them with suffixes at the end of their name to show his affection. That's it. Haha, hope you guys enjoy and review this chapter!

I do not own Vocaloid.

Oh. Also, if it helps here's what they roughly look like. All credits go to the mangaka, Mg, on Zerochan!

.net/397692#full

* * *

><p><span>Len's POV:<span>

_Ugh... this is boring. Did these introductions seriously have to take this long? I've been sitting here for ages and the student council president is still giving his little speech. _

I slouch back down into my chair and cross my arms. I just wanna go and see my classes. I feel a weight fall on my shoulder and look down. I let out a sigh and poke Rin's side, whispering to her.

"Hey. Psst. Wake up, Rin. Don't fall asleep and leave me here to listen to this pointless drabble."

Rin lets out a silent yelp and I try to stifle back my laughter, it didn't really work.

"Pfft!"

She quickly sits up and keeps her eyes on the student council president, but her hands reach over to pinch my cheek with a little bit more strength than usual.

"Ow ow ow ow ow RIN." I frantically whisper-yell and tear her hand away from my face, sticking my tongue out at her, she did the same. Heh.

We hear a bunch of giggles around us and I look up, bashfully looking around the people staring at us. Ah crap. We attracted unwanted attention.

I shoot a playful glare at Rin and she blushed, waving her arms defensively in front of her and shook her head side to side. Pfft!

"Oh Rin. Making a scene so early in the morning."

She ignored me, but I felt a kick on my leg and looked down. _Oh... playing footsy now are we? _I smirk and kick her leg back. She hissed at me, something about her knee-length socks getting dirty. I ignore it, nobody should be looking at her legs anyways.

"Len!" she protests, I snicker and continue kicking. Soon enough we were having a full on session of footsy, struggling to not to laugh out loud.

We heard the giggles again, but this time I felt an ominous pair of eyes on us as the student council present finished up his little speech. Yes! Everyone's getting up, time to go.

"...and I hope to see you all, incoming freshmen and upperclassmen."

I look up to see him glaring at us and I grin sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. I raised a hand in apology and felt someone tugging on my arm. Looking down, I see Rin trying to pull me away. I turn back one last time at the president and mouthed an apology.

Rin's POV: 

Ack...the prez is sending death glares at us. This is not cool! I look up at Len and he's already apologizing to the guy. I pout and drag him out of the auditorium.

"Nice going, Len!"

"You started it!"

"No, you did!"

We kept going at it, half of it being playful and half of it being serious. I look down to my stockings only to see dusty imprints all over it. They were white so they didn't show up as much as it would've with darker stockings but...still!

"...Sorry 'bout your sock things." I look up to see Len with an awkward apologetic expression and laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about it. If you were gonna be sorry about it why didn't you stop kicking when I told you to?"

"Cause'. Nobody should be looking at your legs in the first place." He looked ahead and kept a small pout on his face.

"What? Why not? I don't wanna look all dirty on the first day! First impressions really count, you know!"

He spun his face at me and headbutted me slightly. ...Ow.

"Like I said, nobody should be looking at your legs for first impressions! It's the face that matters, your face!"

He pointed at his face and then to my skirt.

"...And your skirt is a bit short, don't you think? Do something about that, you're gonna scare guys away."

"What? But Meiko was wearing hers like this and so were the other girls!" I wanted to protest some more, but I was interrupted by a certain brunette as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

Meiko's POV

Well, will you look at that, these two attracted so much attention on their first day and yet they're still quarreling.

Kaito and I have been trailing behind them for... God knows how long but we couldn't really approach them. They seemed to have been arguing about something ever since the ceremony ended. I look next to Kaito and he's just smiling like an idiot. As usual.

"...What're you smiling at?"

He shoots his vivid blue orbs down at me and I blush, quickly turning my head away.

"Nothing really. It's just kinda cool seeing Len and Rin around the school."

I nod in agreement. Hopefully they wouldn't get too popular and forget about the two. I already noticed a few girls glancing at Len as they passed. I wonder what happened to him. He had the whole cute shota look thing going on (much to his dismay) back in grade school but now he was a full fledged teenage boy.

My ears picked up my name somewhere in their quarreling and I rose a brow. I look up at Kaito and he seemed to be smirking about something. He looked down at me and began talking in a singsong voice.

"Hey hey, Meeeiikkoo-chan." I shoot him a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Don't you ever think your skirt's a bit short?" Huh? What was he going on about all of a sudden?

I look down at my legs. Seemed perfectly normal to me. I brushed him off and ran up a bit to Rin, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey. What are you two up to?"

Rin looks up at me with a pout and pointed down to her knee-length socks. Oh boy. Dirty already and a day hasn't even gone by. I let out a small chuckle as I pat her on the back.

"Haha, looks like you and Len still have the minds of a gradeschooler don't you?"

I watch with amusement and smirk as they both shoot me the exact same, offended look. Rin tugs at my sleeve in protest and I pat her head.

"No, Meiko! He's just being stupid again." From the corner of my eye I see Len with a mischievous expression attempt to pull her ribbon but I slap his hand away.

"Len, don't tease Rin so much."

He looks at me and pouts, looking to the side. Haha, he can't really go against me.

Kaito's POV:

I click my tongue as Meiko-chan avoids my question and walks away from me. _Che. It really is short. _What are high school girls thinking nowadays? They should just not focus on their looks and pay attention to what's really important.

Yes, ice cream. The freedom of being a high schooler, hanging out after school, walking around the parlors trying different flavors that you never tried before! Yes, that's absolutely the way to go.

I laugh a bit to myself. All jokes aside though, I should get Meiko-chan to dress more conservatively. Sweatpants and a long blue scarf around her neck would be nice.

I cross my arms behind my head and look back up at the three in front of me. Heh. Looks like those two are beginning to grow up. Len's become aware of Rin-chan's beauty~ I grin at the two and walk up behind them after Meiko-chan.

"Hahaha! You two really are the same as always, physically and mentally."

I continue laughing lightheartedly as they glare at me and sigh a sigh of defeat in unison. I point over to a huge board with a bunch of students bustling around it and look down at them.

"Hey, did you two look at the class rosters yet? Meiko-chan and I are in the same class again this year!~"

I smile widely and fling my arms around Meiko-chan's shoulder, nuzzling against her soft, chocolate locks.

"Idiot!" Slap.

Of course, she pushed me away. I keep a grin on my face as I trail back a bit, watching Meiko-chan as she walked and continued conversing with them. Oh Meiko-chan, when will you ever become aware?

Len's POV: 

I raise an eyebrow at the two that came up to us and laughed at them.

"Haha, you two haven't changed either."

It wasn't a bad thing though. Meiko was still the motherly one out of all of us and Kaito's the same kid-like guy as always.

My right arm gets tugged once again by Rin and I find myself being dragged up to the front of the crowd with her.

"Excuse us, sorry about that. Sorry, excuse us!" I apologize and complained to Rin.

"Rin! We don't have to look right away, it's not like it's super important! I bet we have the same class anyways because of our last name."

"Butbut..."

We stop and she looks up at me with her wide oceanic eyes, her bottom lip sticking out. Ugh. The puppy face. She's giving me the puppy face! I facepalm with my left hand and look to the side.

"...Fine, fine."

"Yay!"

She smiled excitedly and soon enough we were at the front. Geez, this was too bothersome. She looks up and I follow her gaze to a section titled, **Class 1-3. **

My eyes trail down a bit further.

_Kagamine Len_

_Kagamine Rin_

Our names lay there on top of each other and I secretly smile. I look down at her to see her grinning happier than ever and I ruffle her hair and take a hold of her hand, dragging her out of the crowd with me. I look back to her and frown.

"There, happy?"

"Yes!" She smiles warmly at me and I look back to the front, smiling as well. Stupid contagious feelings.

I take one last glance back at Meiko and Kaito and wave.

"We'll see you guys during lunch or something! We're gonna get to class now."

Meiko smiles and puts a hand on her hip as Kaito waves with all his might at us, grinning from ear to ear.

Rin's POV: 

We make our ways up the stairs slowly, making sure we didn't bump into anyone. We stop at the first floor and look up, curious to see the upper floors but decide against it. The upper levels were for the upperclassmen like Meiko and Kaito. We'd go up there in due time.

I look down at our linked hands and smile to myself. _I'm so happy. _Being able to be in the same class as Len.

I give his hand a small squeeze and a few seconds later, he returned it.

I don't know what I would've done if we were put in seperate classrooms.

We suddenly came to a stop and I bumped into his back, rubbing my nose as I took a step back.

"Len?"

"We're here."

I look up, and sure enough there it was. Class 1-3. I look up at him and he looked back down at me. Grinning to each other, we nodded and placed our free hands on the door. I was nervous, and I could feel my heart beating a bit faster. But... Len was here. So it's okay, it'll be fine. We'll meet new people and make friends. Together.

I listen to his steady counting.

"Okay. 3...2...1...go." We put force into our hands and slide the door at the same time, stepping into the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you guys have itttt. Hope you enjoyed it, and drop a review!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Third chapter is here. I'm glad to have reviews and see that you're all enjoying it. So without further ado, here's the third chapter.

I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV: <strong>

Okay. So far, so good. I guess. Why is everyone staring at us?

As soon as Rin and I enter the classroom, everyone dropped what they were doing and all eyes were on us. I could recognize a few faces from the assembly, but, still. I look down at Rin and she's got the same confused look on her face. I look up at everyone and open my mouth.

"Uh... good mo-"

FLURRY. PEOPLE SUDDENLY RUSHING TO US. I can't hear a thing they're saying, but I am picking up the most common.

"ARE YOU GUYS TWINS?"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Is that to me or Rin? Probably me.

"How do you know each other?"

"You guys attracted a ton of attention at the opening ceremony!"

"Did you guys dye your hair?"

"Can I pet your ears?" ...That one was definitely towards Rin and her ribbon.

They continued to ambush us with an array of questions, what the hell is this?

"Are you guys a couple?"

I freeze, and so did Rin. I raise my voice back up to speak but I suddenly feel the hand I was holding release itself from mines and I look down to see a blushing Rin. Oh. Right, we were holding hands. I sigh and bring a hand up to rub the back of my neck.

"No no, you guys got it all wrong. We're best friends. She's kinda like my sister. Nothing more, nothing less."

Rin nods in agreement, her ribbon bobbing up and down with her head.

"Yeah! That's right. Aside from that, you guys didn't even ask our names yet!"

She crossed her arms in front of the crowd and opened her mouth to speak again but a flurry of blue shoves us away from the crowd and into the classroom. Turning back, I see Mikuo and Miku pushing us to the window to get some fresh air. I gotta admit, I'm pretty damn happy about seeing them.

Rin does what she usually does and gives Miku a death hug and I do what I usually do. You know, that whole manly handshake and quick hug while patting on the back thing. Rin and Miku are going on about catching up or something, the way girls do it. Hell if I know what they're going on about. I turn back up and meet my eyes with the vibrant sea blue ones and smirk.

"Yo, Mikuo. How've you been? Don't think I've seen you around this entire summer."

"Just busy, doing things with my family and stuff. We went over to Singapore for vacation, dude. I need to show you some pics sometime yeah?" He laughs and leans back against a window, his eyes trailing over to the two. He's not looking at both of them. I let out a half smile and walk next to him, whispering.

"So. I'm guessing you didn't have progress with Miku this summer huh?"

His cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink and he chuckles.

"Haha, nope. We did go to a festival together though, but nothing really happened. Now that we're in high school, I hope she'll begin to look at me as more than just a grade school friend."

I listen to him quietly. There's not much I can really do to help but listen. I've never really liked a girl before. I've always had Rin by my side so it's not like I was ever lonely or craving attention from a girl.

"...and what about Rin?"

I raise a brow at his question.

"What do you mean what about Rin?"

He looks at me for a few moments before shaking his head.

"No, nevermind."

I scratch the back of my head, what did he mean? I watch as Rin hugs Mikuo and give Miku an acknowledging smile. My thoughts were quickly interrupted as a teacher walked into the room. Well...he looked pretty normal enough.

"Everyone, please take your seats. We're going to be teaching homeroom. Your seats are already assigned and if you haven't noticed, your names are on the tables."

Whoa, seriously? Well it's not like I mind. I don't really know anyone yet to be nitpicking at where I sit. Oh well, time to find my seat.

**Rin's POV: **

Great! I get to have a window seat all the way to the left of the classroom, middle of the row. I'm being half sarcastic about that. I prefer the right side, but the right side faced the hallways. Dangit. Len sits behind me. I was half-expecting that.

I curiously eye our homeroom teacher as he speaks. He seems... gentle enough, to say the least. He had somewhat short brown hair with glasses, and a prim suit. He kind of looked young, and fresh, and happy. As if he actually enjoyed his job.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kiyoteru and I'll be your homeroom and math teacher this year." He smiled warmly at us and I smile back.

A flurry of hands went up in the air, but it's not like they waited to speak anyways. After some girl spoke everyone else went after her.

"Are you single?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you a virgin?"

I facepalm. What the heck were some of these girls thinking, really? Asking a teacher that. We're all barely 15, some 16. I watch for his reaction. He blushed. He blushed? So he is a single virgin! He's leaving himself way vulnerable here.

"Please refrain from asking me such questions. Ask me a question I can answer."

He spoke with a bit of a sharper edge to his tone and the class became silent. He smiled. Oh boy. I take my first impression of him back.

"Good. Now we're going to take attendance. Please respond when I call your name with 'here'."

He goes down the list of people, everyone's voices monotonous as they respond to their name. I don't recognize any of the names, or the faces for that matter. I only knew Miku and Mikuo's. As he calls my name I raise my hand and stand up. I answer exuberantly, no way am I gonna be bland like everyone else here.

"Here! Kagamine Rin at your service!" The class snickers at me, but I shoot them all a playful gesture by sticking my tongue out. At least that meant nobody hated me, I think.

Kiyoteru-sensei eyes my knee length socks and I smile sheepishly before sitting down. He scoffs and nods, going back to reading off names.

As he calls out Len's name, I turn my head to the seat behind me as he raises his hand in the air and calls out, "Here."

The teacher resumes. _How bland._ That was an understatement. My eyes scan the classroom to see the girls of the class eyeing him. Did he really look that cool?

I stare at his face for a moment before he looks up and meets my gaze. For a while I sit there staring into his eyes before he raises a brow.

"What?"

Ack. He caught me.

"Bleh! Nothing, ugly."

I turn back swiftly only to feel my chair being kicked from behind. Oh, real mature, Len. Real mature.

I have to admit though.

...He's kind of cute.

Argh, what am I thinking? Snap out of it, Rin! It's just his uniform, just his uniform. I shake my head and look out the window. Huh. There's a classroom on the other end, with a large field with trees down below. I sigh and turn my attention back to the class as he finishes and class starts.

-LUNCH-

"AAAH. That was okay for the first day, I guess." I turn my seat around and rest my head down on my arms on Len's desk. I look up at him and opened my mouth.

"Aaah." _Nom. _Mmmm. Rolled omelette made by none other than Mrs. Kagamine herself.

"Yeah, I'm actually kinda sleepy." Len yawns a bit and rubs his eyes before popping an octodog into his mouth.

I smirk. "Pft, yeah. Probably cos' you played video games all night like it was still break."

"..."

He ruffles my hair and I swat his hand away before fixing my ribbon. Hah, he didn't say anything. I was right!

"Mikkuuu, give me a few slices of rolled omelette too!"

I raise a brow and look over to Mikuo leaning back with his head on Miku's desk. Miku smiled cheerfully and fed him a piece. Wait, what the heck? When did they get there?

"...We asked the two that sat here to switch seats for lunch." I frown.

"Do you always read minds like that, Mikuo?"

"Yep. I'm a Virgo, you know? We're like the fortune tellers of the zodiac."

Len laughed and pointed his chopsticks over at him. "Hey, don't do that. Rin's little mind won't be able to handle it."

"Hey!" I lean over and grab his hand, turning his hand and stuffing the piece of rice into my mouth before it reaches his mouth. Ha, take that!

"HEY!" Pft.

"E-excuse me."

Hm? I look up to see a girl standing in front of Len. Timid looking. Cute, I guess you could say. Plain.

I look up at Len and he smiles at her. "What's up?"

"...C-can I have your number?"

Wait, hold up. What? Did he already get asked for his number already? I shoot my head back up and stare at her with a , 'Seriously?' face. Of course, she ignores it.

Miku gives her the same face and I see Mikuo snickering about something.

"Sure, I don't see why not." What?

Len laughs, and the girl's face brightens up as they pull out their phones and start texting each other their numbers. Hey hey, you can't be serious...

As she walks away I shoot Len a glare and he raises his hand playfully in defense.

"What? There's no harm to it. Besides, I'm digging this sorta attention way more than the attention I used to get from girls."

I stifle back a laughter and so does Miku, but Mikuo just laughs out loud. Len's cheek flushes a bright red and he shoots him a glare. That's right, I had almost forgotten. Len had _always_ been popular with the girls, starting from the time he was born. Oh yes, that's right. Every girl of every age would come flocking to him for his attention... for him to wear pretty little dresses and cute getups. Oh that's right..

"...Shota Len." I smirk at him. _Bam! _He bonks me straight on top of my head

"Meanie."

"That was all your fault!"

Hah, I wonder what these girls would think if they saw a picture of him in his dress. I smirk and think back to my little box at home. Now they're eligible to be blackmail material~

-AFTER SCHOOL-

_Briiiinnnggg! _

"That's the bell! Time to go!" I stand up and stuff things into my bag before turning back to Len. He's just about finished up too. He looks at me and grins before slinging the back over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

We walk out of the classroom, on our own, for the most part. Miku normally has to be home early so she left as soon as the bell rang. Mikuo goes with her, but he doesn't live in the same direction. In fact, he lives pretty far, but we all know why he does it. Sometimes I get a little worried that Miku won't ever see him that way.

I bite my lip.

Sorry Mikuo, I can't help you, even as close as I am with Miku.

"Maan. First day's just a bunch of hype. We still have work to do when we get home." Len complains while swinging the bag back and forth behind his back.

"I know, right?" I yawn and bring a hand up to cover my mouth before noticing Meiko and Kaito waiting for us at the school gates.

"MEEEIKO! KAITOOO!" I wave my hand up in the air and run towards them, hugging Meiko in the process. Aaah, I wish they were in the same class as us. Why did they have to be a year older? But... at least, we're in the same school now.

"Hey, Rin." "Hello, Rin-chan!"

Meiko pats me on the head warmly and Kaito grins at me, before tossing a thumbs up to Len who caught up. We began walking down the street. Meiko and Kaito go the same way as us, but only up to the half-way point. From there they seperate and go off in their own directions.

"How was the first day of school, you two?" Kaito grins and looks at us.

"It was pretty okay. Hey hey, listen. Can you believe a girl actually asked for Len's number already?"

"You know, one stopped me in the hallway and asked me for it when I went to the bathroom too."

I shoot my head back at him. "What?" I let out a sigh as he laughs and continue walking, staring at the shadows in front of our feet. The sun was already beginning to set, dyeing the sky my favorite warm color. Orange.

Len goes on to talk about the rest of the day, which was disappointingly uneventful for the both of us. Hmph. He's already a huge hit though.

I feel a pat on my head and I look up to see Meiko smiling warmly at me. "Why so unusually quiet, Rin?"

I flinch at her question and shake it off. "Nothing! Just worn out. Besides..." I stop there. Meiko's eyes lowers and looks away and everyone goes quiet. I should have talked more before. Luckily, their turning point was just up ahead so the uncomfortable silence won't last long.

As we reach the little intersection I grin and wave Meiko and Kaito off. "Bye, guys! We'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Now, it's just me and Len.

We continue walking, my gaze down on the ground as I continue looking at our shadows. Len is struggling to find something to say. I can tell from the way he reached a hand up to the back of his neck. I close my eyes and look up, sighing inwardly. It wasn't always like this, but it wasn't the first time either.

Suddenly, I feel a hand gently slip into my right one and I look back down to the ground, our once seperated shadows now linked by the hands. _Len... _I let out a small smile as I hold it back.

He gives me a light squeeze. I return it.

"...Cheer up, Rinny."

"...Okay. Thank you, Len."

I smirk. He's the only one that gets to call me that. I look up at him and smile, he returns it. He was already watching me with a concerned look in his eyes. Oh Len, my best friend. What would I do without you?

We continue walking in the now comfortable silence until we stop in front of his gate. His house was first, mines is right next to it. Our houses are part of this one huge establishment, it's almost creepy how close they were. Literally, if I wanted to, I could make the jump from the balcony in my room to his. Well it was still a risky jump, there was a 5 foot gap in between. Not that it matters.

I release his hand and beam up at him.

"Tell your parents I'll see them tomorrow morning, and that your mom's cooking is as good as usual!"

Len grins at me and pats my head.

"Yeah yeah."

We look at each other, the happy expressions fall from our faces.

"...Remember to call me when you get home okay?"

"Don't be such a worrywart. My house is right there."

"...Don't be late tomorrow morning, okay?" The worry in his voice was increasing.

"I promise! I've never been absent a day to your house have I?"

"...You'll be okay, right?"

I smile at him.

"...Okay. Bye, Rinny. I'll talk to you in a bit." He turns his back to me before spinning back, giving me a quick, tight hug. Geez, he really does worry too much. I wave as he opens his gate and disappears into his house.

Now then. I look up at my own, and begin walking towards it. My feet dragged with every step, in a poor attempt to make the short walk to the next door longer.

I stand in front of the door and turn it slowly. It was unlocked again today, huh? He's out again.

"I'm home." I chime, but only silence greets me. No surprise there. I take off my shoes and walk up the stairs, passing through the hallway as I make my way to my room. I open the door and walk in, closing it behind me as I flopped down on my bed.

"Aaah! I'm so tired!" I flail about in my bed and roll around for a bit. Not yet, though. I can't rest yet. I stand up and sit down on my rolling chair as I turn on the laptop. As it powers up, I turn and my eyes trail over to a picture. I smile at it.

"I'm home, mom!" I lean over, resting my head on my arms as I speak to the lady in the picture. Beautiful, long, blonde hair with oceanic eyes wearing a white sundress. A little girl around the age of 2 lay in her arms with like features.

"Today was the first day of high school. It was really fun. I have class with Len and I sit in front of him! He gives me such a hard time. Oh, can you believe that he already has girls going afte rhim?"

I pout and make all sorts of expressions to her as I speak, her face remaining unmoving. I frown slightly after I finish, and I bring the picture close to my chest, hugging it.

"Mom...I miss you."

A tear threatens to fall but I shake it off and put the picture back. No way in Hell am I going to cry. I promised to be stronger! So then... it's bath time.

Luckily I have a seperate bathroom connected to my room, so I strip down and wait for the water to fill up as I look at the mirror. I stare at myself and smirk. _I'm growing up._

I step into the tub and let the warm waters flow over me as I sink down. Aah, bliss! Hehe. Rubber ducky time. _Squeak squeak. _

About half an hour later I step out with pink pajamas and a towel slung around my shoulders, drying my wet hair. I love that fresh feeling. I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something though... seriously. What was it. Hmm.. I stare at my phone before it sinks in.

I let out a yell as I run for it. "I FORGOT TO CALL LEN!"

I facepalm as I grab the phone and hop onto my bed, leaning against the wall as I flip my phone open. Nothing on the screen. A smile. He did his best to be patient. I go to my contacts list and bring the phone up to my ear as I call him.

_Rii-Click._

_"Rin?" _

"That was fast."

_"You were supposed to call when you got home! It's already been like, 40 minutes!" _

"Haha sorry! I was in the bath!"

_"...Sigh, I figured something like that happened. You do that a lot. ...Welcome home, Rinny." _

I smile. "...I'm home, Len."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There we have it. So, what did you guys think? Curious about Rin now? Haha. Stick around for the chapters, and reviews are always loved! Thank you for reading! ヽ( ´∀｀)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey hey, Ariel again. Thank you guys for the reviews on the stories! I'm glad you guys like it. Not much to say, so here's the third (or fourth) chapter. Am I supposed to answer my reviewers at the end of each chapter or something? O: I'll try that out in the next chapter.

I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV: <strong>

"Wake up Len, Len!"

I hear someone calling my name out. I wake up to see Rin on my bed once more.

"Leeen. Wake up, we're gonna be late!"

I groan and move my knees a bit, causing her to fall over me. I look into her shining oceanic eyes and her hair falls down onto my cheeks, tickling it slightly. We stare at each other for a while, she's got a bandage on her cheek. I frown and reach a hand up to touch it, but she smiles at me and gets off to go downstairs.

I let out a sigh and sit up, ruffling my messy hair and yawn. Honestly. That girl sure knows how to make people worry.

About a week or so has passed since the first day of school. Every day has been going the same as always. School's been boring as usual for the most part. Kinda disappointing that the change isn't that big from middle school. Except for the fact that a lot of people actually want relationships and stuff now. That kinda thing wasn't big in middle school; everyone just focused on building their own image and doing their own thing.

I look down at my blanket-covered legs on the bed for a while, thinking about nothing in particular. Well, I'm actually thinking of a lot of things. You know that feeling when you just sit there, with so many things going on at once in your mind it almost seems to cancel each other out and you just sorta blank out for a few moments? Yeah, that feeling.

Oh well. Time to climb out of bed and get changed before Rin goes up and rushes me.

I walk downstairs, everything's the same. Sometimes I feel like I'm walking down into a perfect little picture every morning. Repititious, but it's not bad.

Rin's already sitting down, eating across from my seat as usual. I take a seat and glance at my parents. They're the same as ever, though a bit more solemn than usual.

Rin stops eating for a moment and looks up at me, pointing her fork over at me.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh. Right. Thanks for the food!"

After a while we finish, and Rin does what she usually does. Go around and help my mom and dad. Rin's pretty much a part of the fam, I can't really imagine what it'd be like without her around. Actually, I don't even want to.

"Bye mom, bye dad. See you guys after school!"

"Bye Mister and Mrs. Kagamine, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

We scurry out of the house and make our way towards school, arriving there peacefully. Which is almost surprising, since Meiko and Kaito have their own little upperclassmen meeting today.

"Yo. Mikuo, Miku."

"Goodmorning you two!"

"Ah, hey."

"Morninnnng, Len, Rin! Rin, Rin! Listen, listen. Last night I-"

OKAY. Time to drown out their conversation. I'll leave Mikuo to do the listening. I look out the window. It's going to rain today.

**Rin's POV: **

Aaah aaah. It's so gloomy outside. This sucks. I listen to the sound of the raindrops pattering against the window and sigh.

"Len-kun, Len-kun, what are your hobbies?"

"How tall are you?"

"Did you dye your hair? Ooh can you let it down for us to see?"

I frown, I can't tell which is worse. The rain or these girls. Nobody can see my dissatisfaction except for Miku who's sitting in front of me.

How did any of this even happen? It was getting kinda ridiculous... Ever since the first day of school the girls have been ALL over him. I mean, ALL over him. What the hell. I barely even get to mess with talk to him in class because every time we get a break, they flock over like a freaking pack of wild birds migrating from the North.

What's worse? He's enjoying it. Every single second of it.

I mean, don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm saying that he _shouldn't _enjoy it. I guess he does have every right to since you know. He was a shota in middle school. BUT STILL! ...They bother me. I'm not jealous either. I mean it'd be nice to experience that same kinda popularity from guys, but... yeah. We pratically look the same! Shouldn't that mean that I should be a hit with the guys like he's a hit with the girls? Hmph. I bet it's the ponytail. Maybe it's the weather. I'm like a cat in rainy weather. I don't enjoy it, and all I want to do is sleep.

"Rin, cheer up. Don't worry too much about it."

I look up at Miku and grin, waving her off.

"Miku what are you talking about? I'm cool!"

She smiles back at me sympathetically and I glance over at Mikuo. He's fiddling around with the end of her twintails. Haha. It looks like I'm not the only one being affected by this whole new popularity of Len's.

Mikuo looks up at my cheek, and I frown inwardly. I poke at my bandage and grin at him.

"Don't I look kinda badass?"

He senses my discomfort and chuckles softly back.

"Sure you do. The bandage definitely can't beat the roadroller though."

I laugh.

"Haha! Mikuo are you scared of my roadroller? The thing doesn't even drive very fast."

"THE THING IS STILL HUGE! It doesn't need to be fast to be scary."

I think he's seen me drive the thing once... back during the summer of our 7th grade. We were visiting my uncle's orange plantation in the countryside and he had a roadroller. I just so happened to get a hold of it and I fell in love with it. IN FACT. I gave him a name. Kagamine Jr.

Anyway, I didn't know how to drive the thing. I was just driving it wherever it led me to. Kagamine Jr. just so happened to be "attracted" to Mikuo.

"GUUYYSS. Sorry about that. Did you all eat yet?"

I shoot a sarcastic smile at Len and nod.

"Hey, what's with that smile?"

My eyes follow his hands as they reach over and pinch my right cheek, the one without a bandage. Hey. Not cool!

"Ow ow ow!"

"Len, don't give her a hard time! It kinda was your fault for letting yourself get swept away by the girls."

Miku scolds him lightly and Mikuo laughs.

"Now now, Miku, Rin. He's a guy, it's only natural. How can any teenage guy turn down a bunch of girls?"

Len gives him a look of hope but Miku glares at him and he shies away from the subject.

"...Just kidding."

Then Len's hopeful face fell and he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh. I'm sorry? If it really bothers you guys then I guess I can tell them to stop."

Ah, crap. Here comes the guilt trip. I wave a hand at him and shake my head.

"What? No don't worry about it. We're just messing with you. Geez, stupid Len."

"Hey..."

He pulls me in for a noogie and I start laughing.

"IT HURTS!" I cry out, but it doesn't really show when I'm laughing as hard as I am. I gotta admit, I missed this. There's been a bit of tension lately but I guess that's mainly my fault.

"Hah, that's what you get for being all pouty, Rinny!"

The bell rings and he finally lets me go. I look into the reflection of the window to fix my hair, but something catches my eye and I focus on a window from the building on the opposite side of ours. My eyes trail over to the left to a hallway.

A pink and purple blur was on the opposite side. I can't really see clearly because of the rain pattering outside. I strain my eyes and wipe some of the moisture off the window and lean closer. I can make out that they're two people, from their uniforms. They were... awfully close...

OH SHOOT. I tear my eyes away from the window and blush furiously. I curse myself and cover my face with my hands. I am so sorry I am so sorry I am so sorry. I totally didn't mean to peek in on their... alone time. _Please don't see me please don't see me please don't see me_, I beg in my mind frantically.

I peek over at the window again, they weren't getting it on anymore. Both were facing the window, and even though I couldn't see their faces... I could tell they were looking at me. Oh. My heartbeat. Where did it go?

I gulp and all of a sudden my head is pulled back by a pair of hands and I find myself staring up at Len's face.

"...What are you doing, Rin?"

His bangs falls on my face. It kind of tickles. I find myself gazing into his like eyes. They're very... how should I say it. Deep? Suddenly I remember the pink and purple haired couple making out and I can just feel the heat rush up to my face.

"N-n-n-nothing! NOTHING AT ALL!" I pull my head back up and my forehead whams right into his. Freaking... ow.

"OUCH, Rin! What was that for?"

We both just kinda sit there, holding our heads in pain for a few agonizing seconds. Geez, what am I doing?

"...Kagamines. I understand this is a difficult concept but please do not take the term; Two heads are better than one; into literal form. You are disrupting the class."

Class? Did class start? I look at Kiyoteru-sensei and nervously chuckle. I can feel Len do the same behind me. I don't even wanna look at the Hatsune duo, but I can feel them looking at us. I also feel the girls of the class staring at me. They are not amused.

Well then. I probably just brought myself trouble but I feel kinda happy about it. At least they acknowledge me as someone close to him now. Hah.

I smile triumphantly and start paying attention to class. I have to do well in school. I have to. My eyes fall to the window and I stare at the now empty hallway. Were those two ditching class? No no, I need to focus. Okay. Back to work.

**Len's POV: **

The bell finally rung. Class is a drag. Like usual. At least I can understand the lessons, they're pretty easy. To me. I can't really bug Rin as much because she always takes serious notes. It's a little boring.

I kick her leg every now and then and we initiate a game of footsy. Of course I have the upper hand since all I have to do is kick forward. She's in an awkward position, but that's nothing to complain about.

"Len, Rin, we're off! Be careful going home okay? It's raining outside."

I nod to Miku and so does Rin, and off she goes with Mikuo. I look down at Rin closing her bag and tilt my head a bit.

"Rin, you ready?"

"Yeah, one second. Just checking to see if I have my umbrella."

Umbrella? Oh shoot. I didn't grab one this morning.

"Riiinnnnyyyy."

"Fine. Remember to bring it next time."

I grin. She knows me too well.

We walk downstairs into the little locker area and change into our outdoor shoes. I open my locker, and what do you know, there's a mini umbrella inside along with a couple of love letters. Attached to the umbrella is a note, and it reads: **Len-kun, this is for you! I noticed you didn't have an umbrella so here, please use mine! I don't mind walking in the rain as long as you ar- **

Okay done with reading. I fold the note back up and put it in the corner of my locker of read letters. I might not care or know half of these girls, but I'm not that much of a jackass to throw away their effort like it was trash. Heh. Sometimes their infatuation comes in handy.

I stroll over to Rin, waving the umbrella around.

"RIIIN! Look what I have! You don't have to share with me anymore."

She raises a brow at me and waves me off. How sweet.

We walk outside and pop open the umbrella. I stare at her bright yellow one almost enviously. Mines is a dull blue. Then I stare down at her. She stands out more this way. Like a bright, lone sunflower in a dark, bleak world.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

I quickly turn my gaze forward and continue walking next to her. Sigh.

"Hey, Ri-"

I turn my head and begin talking to her, but out of nowhere a pink flash rushes towards us and my vision is blocked by the yellow umbrella spiraling out of her hands. It falls to the ground with a soft thud and rolls a few feet away, and I'm just standing there dumbstruck.

Pink hair is the first thing I notice. Female. Porcelain skin. Beautiful. Mature. Lips pressed up against Rin's.

What.

My eyes widen, and I look at Rin's expression. She's got the same one on herself, but there's a hint of fear in her eyes and her hands are desperately trying to shove the girl away. The girl pulls back, but she grabs Rin's face and her nails slide down Rin's cheeks, leaving thin trails of blood in their wake. She smirks at Rin and spoke in a singsong voice. "You saw us~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There's chapter 3! Decided to do a cliffhanger. Sorry it took a while. Holidays and stuff. You know. So yeah, dundundun. Reviews are loved greatly. :D See you guys soon! I'm sure you guys already know who it is, haha. I won't be making everyone's personalities as predictable as you might think.


End file.
